


Sweets and Treats

by baconluver69



Series: X-Ray and Vav Porn [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Dry Humping, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stomach Bulge, Stuffing, bottom!mogar, top!vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Vav wants to help Mogar in broadening his tastes. And Mogar is more than happy to stuff his little warrior face.





	Sweets and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Am back with more writing! Thanks to resurrected-puddle for the rping! ^_^

Ever since Mad King has been taken care of, it seems like Mogar became more and more accustomed to life with the two heroes. He would come help to keep justice in the city and would even find comfort sleeping in the house. But it seems that over the weeks that he's become even more comfortable with the blue hero. Vav would often wake up finding the warrior in the same bed, listening to him snore away under the covers like an actual bear. But one thing that irked him that Mogar still does to this day is go out and hunt wild animals and eat them... raw. It was so strange how he could easily live off of raw meat and actually survive, remaining as buff as ever. Did he even know the joys of a cooked hot dog or some fruit salad? It was so strange! Vav knew he had to introduce the stubborn bear-man to the wonders of treats and snacks. He spent quite a lot just getting bags and bags of an assortment of goodies at a nice bakery in town, stocking all of them up in his fridge as he waited for Mogar to return. He could feel the excitement building up inside, eager to see his reaction to the taste.   
  
Mogar hopped from building top to building top as he scoured the city, hoping to catch some evil doers and end their naughty ways with his mighty fist. But, realistically, he was using that excuse as he hopped his way over to Vav's apartment. He didn't know where this sudden fondness for the blue hero came from and he didn't know why he wanted to stay attached to Vav's side at all times. But, in truth...he was pretty lonely. Sure his mother was now roaming free and the Mad King was locked away for good, but Mogar was still indeed oh so lonely and wanted more human interaction. And though X-Ray could offer that same thing now that the Mogar and the green hero had settled their differences, the warrior was more interested in the blue hero. With Vav's foreign accent that Mogar liked to hear and the bird-like squawks he let out every now and then and the utter attractiveness of the blue hero all made Mogar want to be near him at all times. He wouldn't call himself clingy, if he knew what the word meant, but he just liked to stay by Vav's side and would love to stay next to him. Finally, Mogar's heart fluttered as he finally made it to Vav's apartment whose window was wide open as if waiting for him and with a final leap off the short building next to the apartment complex, Mogar scaled up the fire escape and sighed as he finally made it to the blue hero's wide open window and stepped through it and he let a smile stretch across his usually gruff painted face as he spotted the blue hero in the kitchen and even let a rumbly purr emit from his being. 

"Vav" Mogar purred out as he set his sword down on the ground and walked over to the blue one who's back was facing him and without thinking about it, wrapped his buff arms around Vav's midsection and nuzzled against the back of his neck, his continuous purrs still going as his heart swelled with affection.

The change in Mogar's behavior never failed to catch Vav off guard, his body jumping up as he felt the warrior nuzzled against him. "Ah, you're home!" He felt the excitement swell up inside as he hugged the man back, slipping out from his arms and rolled his eyes at the whine he let out. Instantly he took out all the sweets and treats from the fridge and arranged them on the table, looking over at Mogar with a big grin. "So, I know you usually keep your palette in top shape but I think you're ready to expand your tastes!" He stepped back to reveal the table full of cakes, cookies, macaroons, cupcakes, and other sorts of little treaties.   
  
Mogar's eyes widened in awe like a kid in the candy store as he gazed upon all the delicious and yummy looking delicacies that practically took up every space of the dining room table. He has seen many of these tasty treats when he patrolled passed the bakery and how he so wanted to just take them all (he didn't have any money, so steal would be the correct word in this case). "A-Are these all from the bakery?" he asked in an adorable awe struck voice as his eyes looked from each of the tasty looking treats, his mouth already watering at the desire to eat all of them at once.   
  
The excitement was plain to see on his dear friend's face, quickly travelling over to his side. "Looks yummy?" He chided in, picking up a small sugar cookie. It was more on the tame side of sweets but still ultimately delicious. He waved it around the man's face and saw how his eyes seemed to follow it, snickering a bit. "Alright, open up~" Vav purred, slowly moving it forward.   
  
If Mogar had a tail, it would most definitely be wagging at 95 mph as he leaned forward and bit into the cookie and purred even louder and moaned at the delicious taste of the cookie. This was perhaps the first sugary thing he's ever had in his lifetime and boy was it so tasty. Mogar munched on the soft sugary goodness and it seemed he could taste every sugar crystal.   
  
He's never heard Mogar release such a content noise before, watching him quickly swallow the barely-chewed piece of cookie and was already reaching for another bite. "Woah there! You gotta chew your food first before getting another bite, you dolt!" Vav teased out with a big grin, slowly putting the cookie back in front of him. "Eat slowly so you don't choke.."   
  
Mogar restrained himself enough and gently took the cookie from Vav and munched on that as well, moaning again at the lovely taste. All his life, he'd been trying to stay in tip top shape. Eating the small game he could catch and exercising day in and day out and while the routine was something the warrior was used to...this was pure heaven and he literally let out a whine as he swallowed the last of it. "More?" he asked in the most pitiful voice.   
  
Oh, that was cute. Vav nodded with a big grin and instantly picked up another cookie which varied in flavor. It was a scrumptious chocolate chip cookie. "This one is very yummy!" He cooed, knowing Mogar has never experienced the wonderful taste of chocolate.   
  
Mogar bit into this one and let out the happiest noise he's ever made in his life. What was this he wondered? The cookie looked familiar as he has seen pictures of it and had seen people eating these, but what was this delicious goodness? "What have you given Mogar? It tastes sooo good" he said through the soft chewy delicacy.   
  
Vav seemed to really enjoy this happy, almost childish side of Mogar and grinned even more at him. "I think you mean the little chips in the cookie? That's chocolate. Really nice, yeah?" Setting the cookie down, he pinched off some of the chewy chocolate fudge and plopped it into Mogar's awaiting mouth.   
  
Michael moaned happily as he chewed the brown goodness. Chocolate! This delicious cookie was dotted with chocolates and oh how wonderful did it taste and he wanted more of the milk chocolatey tasting substance. "More chocolate?" he asked with eyes wide with hope, wanting this chocolate train to never end.   
  
Great, now he's on a chocolate craze. Vav led Mogar over to the area of the table where the chocolate treats were stacked up and gave him a gentle grin, stepping out of the way. "These are all of the stuff that have it in them. Don't eat too much or too fast..." He had to remind the other, knowing he would eat until he ended up vomiting it all up. There was no stopping this warrior.   
  
Mogar looked at all the brown colored sweets, remembering that if the treat was brown than it had to be chocolate right? He sat down at the table and scooted the chair closer to the chocolate treats and grabbed one that was long and rounded in shape and had a chocolatey glaze on top of the golden brown dough and bit into it and purred happily as he tasted the cream filling on the inside and loved the combination of the chocolatey, creamy, doughy goodness.   
  
In hindsight, this might have been a bad idea... But seeing Mogar so happy and just content with life! It was breathing new life in the usually dull bear-man. Vav settled down next to the other who feasted on the chocolatey desserts and grinned up at him. "You seem to really like chocolate... You haven't even tried the others!"   
  
Mogar licked the chocolate frosting off his fingers before he turned his gaze to the other mouth watering looking treats and couldn't decide on what he should eat next. "Help Mogar choose" he slightly demanded and looked up at him and licked the chocolate that lingered on his lips.   
  
Vav let his eyes wander around the selection of delicious goodies he had and settled on a slice of ice cream cake he had picked out, grinning up at him as he scooped some onto the fork. "Open up, it has chocolate~"   
  
Mogar licked his lips at the delicacy and obediently opened his mouth, uncaring if drool began to slide off his chin as he ate a bit of the cake and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as the chocolate cake ice cream concoction seemed to melt into his mouth as he chew it. "Soo good" Michael hummed and let Vav feed him another bite..   
  
Why did he seem to enjoy feeding Mogar so much? Maybe it was just to see how happy he got when tasting the new flavors? At least, that's what Vav told himself. He did want to get to everything, or at least as much as he could, and set the cake down to the side. "Hmm, what else..." Soon his eyes had landed on a nice cold red velvet cake, bringing it over to the front of the bear warrior as he scooped some up. "Alright, try this?"   
  
Mogar nodded and swallowed the piece of ice cream cake before opening his mouth to receive the red and white forkful and let Vav feed him that bit and moaned as it too tasted so delicious. All of it tasted delicious and sweet and God has Mogar been missing out.   
  
Vav gently dabbed away the smears of icing and chocolate away from Mogar's mouth, watching him with deep loving eyes. He really seemed to have a love for sweet things... He looked over the display of items once more before glancing up at the bear warrior. "You can pick this time." He purred out with a little bit too much enthusiasm.   
  
Mogar swallowed and sighed and even licked his chops to lick away the bits of food that clinged to his mouth as he hungrily looked at all wonderful things that he could and wanted to eat. But, which one? They all looked absolutely scrumptious to eat, but his mind couldn't decide which one. Then his big brown eyes looked at one treat that looked about as delicious as the others. The dough of it was golden brown and had a dark swirl through it and it was topped off with a creamy white icing and Mogar felt more drool escape. "What is this one? It" he paused and picked it up and sniffed it and let more purrs emit from him at the wonderful smell to it, "it smells like cinnamon."   
  
He wasn't surprised that Mogar took a liking to that specific treat. It did look absolutely wonderful... Vav scooted up closer to the other, getting a quick peek and nearly gasped out once he saw how much Mogar's gut was bulging out already. God, why did that make his face heat up so much? "This," he quickly scooped it up onto a plate, cutting off a big chunk of it onto the fork, "is a cinnamon roll. Lovely, innit?" Noticing Mogar's watering mouth, he wasted no time letting the other take the treat into his mouth   
  
Mogar eagerly ate it and let out an airy moan as he chewed the delicious fluffy cinnamony delicacy. How humans can be evil and make yummy treats such as these Mogar had no idea, but God was he absolutely loving it. Though this went against his normal active routine, he didn't care. He didn't care if this was slowly making his gut swell. He didn't care if he was going to go into a sweet-toothed coma from eating all these sweets. All he cared about was that he was being fed all these yummy things by his favorite person in the world besides his mother and he eagerly accepted another forkful from the blue hero.   
  
He might have found Mogar's favorite treat so far... eat bite would elicit another pleased noise out from the warrior, giving Vav more strange feelings as he tried to ignore the swelling in his own suit. What the fuck was wrong with him? Soon the plate was completely empty, seeing all the frosting covering poor Mogar's face. "Are you full yet?"   
  
Mogar chewed the roll and swallowed and with a delighted sigh, he leaned back in his chair and emitted a delight purr as his mouth and gut was now going into the early stages of a food coma. God...he was full and his stomach seemed to prove that point by just how unnaturally big it was and he undid his bear hide and tossed it to the floor as he fully relaxed in the chair, his hand rubbing his bare swollen tummy.   
  
That beautiful, tanned belly... Vav found himself become progressively more drawn to it until he gently shooed Mogar's hands away to replace them with his own. The skin was being stretched out from the unnatural bloating but still managed to feel extremely soft. Vav's hands would slowly rub up and down the skin, pressing delicate circles as he watched Mogar become lulled by the rubbing. "All nice and full, big guy?"   
  
Mogar just nodded and closed his eyes as he let more content purrs emit from him, sounding like a purring mountain lion. "It was good. Mogar enjoyed it all" he murmured through his vibrating, the blue one's hands feeling oh so relaxing as they massaged his once ab muscle ridden torso, but was now replaced with a sweet filled gut.   
  
Vav could feel his heart swell up, as well as... other places. Shaking out any of the dirty thoughts, Vav leaned down to press sweet kisses against the stretched skin and was only fueled further by the purrs that escaped Mogar. He rubbed his one hand on the bulging skin, the other slowly sliding up to rub and squeeze at one of the warrior's pecs.   
  
Mogar just hummed and increased his purring and let Vav press gentle pecks to his tummy, loving the feel of his non-gloved hands rubbing his chest. "Mogar is very full, but very happy" he purred out at each contact.   
  
All sense of control was very slowly slipping out of his body as Mogar spoke about how... full he was. It was strange how that could so easily unhinge Vav from his powers but Mogar made it possible. Still rubbing at his belly, Vav leaned up to press slow kisses against Mogar's neck and jawline, humming softly against the skin.   
  
Mogar's cat-like vibrations ceased momentarily at the contact. Never before has he and Vav done something this intimate before. Sure he has resorted to giving Vav tender hugs every now and then and did sometimes prefer to sleep in Vav's bed rather than his cold hardwood floor in his rebuilt treehouse, but...this was new and for some reason, Mogar seemed to like it. For once, it was actually the blue hero giving him some affection instead of the other way around and he couldn't prevent himself from purring even more as the kisses pressed against him.   
  
Vav's breath was starting to come out in short puffs the more the space between the two decreased, and he soon found himself sat upon Mogar's lap gently sucking against his neck. The night wasn't supposed to turn out like this, but... how could he help himself? Vav nipped gently at the no doubt very sensitive skin, dragging his tongue up to the shell of his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth to suckle with deep, wet noises.   
  
Mogar let out a sultry growl and hissed a bit as Vav nipped his ear a bit. "Vav is getting frisky" he murmured seductively and let out a soft moan as he felt that tongue lap up his neck again. He didn't know where this newfound friskiness came from, but Mogar was one, two full to stop it and two, he didn't want to.   
  
Vav let out a soft "tsk" noise once Mogar pointed out the elephant in the room, pulling back to lick his flushed lips. "Well, if you're going to complain.." The hero slowly began to slip off, making sure to rub their groins together as he did so.   
  
Thankfully Mogar's gut wasn't big enough to cover his groin and he let out a sultry growl at the feeling of the British hero's surprisingly hard bulge, feeling his own awaken at the constant movement. "Feels good" he purred out and wrapped his hands around Vav's grinding hips.   
  
Mogar could be so blunt when he wanted to... Slowly he moved back up to a better position and let their clothed groins slowly grind up against each other, causing Vav to release a breathy groan out of his throat. "You're hard, too..." Vav mumbled, gripping onto his shoulder as the dry humping continued.   
  
Mogar grunted at the pleasurable feeling, sinking his claws into Vav's sides, even putting in the effort to buck his own hips up against the British man's erection that he could feel twitching in his normal shorts. "Were you like this when you were feeding me? Was me devouring those tasty treats making you like this?" Mogar teased with a raised up eyebrow and growled as he felt Vav's hips move faster.   
  
Vav's eyes shifted at the very obvious question, hips speeding up just thinking about it. "I-I.. I can't explain it either, so don't ask." He was mostly too embarrassed to speak out about it. Looking down at the warrior, he pushed him down against the chair, grinding down more roughly. "L-Let me take it from here..."   
  
Usually, Mogar wouldn't be so keen in letting someone outdo him in anything. Vav and X-Ray have both experienced what it felt like to try and beat Mogar in what he does best and right now was no exception. However...Mogar was much too full to really complain too much. So, he sank his claws deeper into Vav's hips as the humping grew intense, letting out euphoric growls and breathy moans as the blue hero took the reigns and furiously rocked his hips against Mogar's throbbing meat.   
  
Vav could even feel how huge he was through the indent in his yellow pants, licking his lips as he slowly slid off to nestle himself deep between his legs and began to unbuckle Mogar. "Just sit back and relax." Vav hummed, bringing down the yellow pants to instantly have the thick length bob out in front of his face. Apparently Mogar wasn't a fan of underwear. It was already leaking, and would gently twitch in front of him whenever he would breathe on it. So big and juicy... Licking his lips, Vav leaned forward to take the dribbling head into his mouth and eagerly suckled.   
  
Mogar hissed at the sudden contact, but then let out a choked groan and felt his eyelids flutter as he was suddenly engulfed in the warmth of Vav's mouth, craning his head back as he fell into the eager suckles at his tip and his toes curled into his boots as that skillful tongue ran swirling patterns around his head. Gods, Mogar has never experienced such a great feeling before in his life and boy, was it absolutely incredible. If him getting his stomach filled with those tasty treats wasn't the most delicious adventure, this what Vav was doing was gonna top that for sure.   
  
It never even crossed his mind that Mogar probably has yet to have any sexual experiences, yet alone something like a blowjob. But who knows, maybe he fucks deer in the forest when he's a bit pent up? Vav didn't want to think of that right now... Letting his hand curl under the heavy sack, his thumb gently massaged and squeezed over the plump balls as his mouth travelled further down the thick length. It was stretching out his lips so much!   
  
"V-Vav" the stuffed warrior breathed out and trailed his hand down to grip the wild mane that sat atop Vav's head as that same head began bobbing up and down his throbbing length, loving that the hero was paying great attention to Mogar's sac. Vav was sooo good to Mogar, in general really. Vav was first one to warm up to the warrior, the first person Mogar ever considered having any relationship-like feelings for the British hero, and now he was the first person to introduce the warrior to these tasty treats AND was now the first to go down on him like this. The warrior was absolutely loving this and let his purrs mix in with his breathy moans and soft growls with each bob of Vav's head.   
  
One hand fondling the large pair of balls, the other gently scooped up the saliva dribbling down them and used the wet finger to gently massage at Mogar's hole, opening his eyes up to see the reaction. Vav was feeling a little... dominant today. There was something about taking the warrior's virginity that seemed so exciting to Vav, as well.   
  
Mogar jerked a little at the feeling of a finger, most obviously a finger, playing with his anus. Truly, that was an unfamiliar feeling. Mogar never got close to that spot, well except when he bathed in the river and made sure that every part of him was clean including his back entrance. But, though the feeling was unfamiliar, he wholeheartedly trusted Vav and instead of backing away from the foreign feeling, he spread his legs a little wider as far as they would go while they were still entangled in his yellow shorts.   
  
Vav released a soft hum of thanks as he lowered himself a bit more down the length, pushing the tip of his index finger through the ring of muscle. That little gasp Mogar released was far too cute... Vav's head continued to bob up and down on that glorious dick as he pushed his finger down to the knuckle, his eyes shifting up to look at Mogar for a reaction.   
  
Mogar let out a tiny growl mixed purr as the finger was now inside him all the way, the warrior bucking his hips a little as he felt it pump in and out of him. Again, the feeling of that was a bit strange and new to someone who has never done this sorta thing with anyone, but for some reason, it was starting ti feel...good. Like really good and coupled with Vav's warm and experienced mouth, the feeling was starting to make him release soft huffs.   
  
The erotic noises leaving Mogar made Vav only working harder to please him, head bobbing rapidly as he crooked his finger inside of his tight walls. If he was able to show Mogar new foods, who knows what he would be able to show him in the category of sex? How would he even react to a vibrator?   
  
"S-So good, Vav. You're making Mogar feel good" the warrior breathed out, let out a sultry gasp as another finger was added, hissing at the slight stretch, but it was soon overridden with a lustful breathy moan as the blue hero's expert tongue paused to swirl around his thick length.   
  
Truth be told, Vav hasn't really had much action for... well, he can't remember the last time he's had a good shag. But he was more than willing to change that. He expertly crooked and pumped the fingers in and out of the warrior's tight hole, bobbing around the length as if it were a tasty popsicle. He could feel the precum sliding down his throat, even.   
  
Mogar let out a joyous cry as the blue hero prodded against something deep inside his rear that he had no idea that touching it could reduce the mighty warrior into a ecstasy ridden mess. The bear man let out a continuous string of sultry moans and purr-mixed growls that sounded like Vav's name and tightened his hold on Vav's wild hair as the British man gave him the best pre-mating experience of his life. "D-Don't stop" he half begged and tossed his head back again as a third finger was added inside and fuck the stretch made the bear man's purring increase ten fold.   
  
It seems like Mogar was really getting into it... Vav swirled his tongue along the leaking head and let his eyes glance up at the other, pumping the digits rather roughly in his loosened hole. God, he was so fucking warm and wet and it was taking all the willpower inside Vav's body to not shove his dick into that beautiful hole.   
  
Mogar let out heaving breaths and bucked against those skillful fingers and mouth. Fuck, he was getting close already and the double stimulation wasn't keeping his orgasm at bay. "H-Hah, V-Vav~! C-Close!" he panted out as he felt that familiar fire sweep through his body.   
  
Noticing the other was rather close to his release, Vav quickly pulled out his fingers and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick as to slow down the incoming orgasm. "Ah ah, not yet.." Vav hummed out, gently kissing the warrior's bloated tummy with a smirk. "We're just barely getting started."   
  
Mogar whined and tugged Vav's head back to his cock that was just visibly pulsing with the oncoming waves of his end. "Vav, please! Need it!" he begged and bucked his thick cock towards Vav's face in hopes of enticing the blue one to suck him to completion.   
  
Mogar's never seemed so desperate in his life, and boy did it look so fucking hot. Vav finally stood up with his own cock clearly tenting through his shorts, nibbling down at the sight below him as he groped at his clothed length. He wanted to be inside that tight hole so bad... "Ah.. do me a favor and spread those legs open.." He huffed out, unzipping his shorts.   
  
Mogar seemed to already know where this was going and though he was usually the aggressor in all things, he would willingly submit for the blue hero. The warrior bent down as best as he could with his large gut and undid his boots and kicked them off before finally shaking his pants off his legs and dutifully spread his legs wide for Vav, wrapping the large muscled legs around Vav's waist to bring him closer, his body trembling with his continuous purrs as he eagerly waited for what was to come.   
  
Vav released a shaky breath as he pressed the head of his length against Mogar's entrance, nibbling down along his lip as he watched the other with careful eyes. "A-Alright, relax for me.." The hero gripped onto the other's hips with a soft grip as he slowly began to push forward, eyes fluttering close as the head inched into the hole.   
  
Mogar let out a soft whimper as he felt the thick head breech his hole, again not really used to this sort of thing. But, he trusted Vav and knew the blue hero wouldn't seriously hurt him. So, mustering up his willpower, the warrior relaxed his ass as much as he could as he felt the bulbous head push into him all the way and hissing a bit as his hole stretched to accommodate the shaft that was beginning to fill him.   
  
Vav did stop for a moment to spit onto the exposed area as some sort of lubrication, breathing out a huff of air as it did go in a bit easier. "A-Ah, Mogar..." The hero had his eyebrows knitted together in deep pleasure as he slipped in to the hilt, his hand gently pumping at the other's length.   
  
Mogar let out a breath of air and whined a bit, gripping the chair legs as he relaxed as his hole took the blue one's cock all the way into him. Sure Vav wasn't as big as Mogar's was, but the British man still had some girth and length that would say otherwise. "V-Vav, f-feels weird" he strained out through his breaths and moaned as the strokes to his length were indeed helping him. And the more the pumps were given to him, the more Mogar began to adjust to the foreign intrusion until he released a shaky moan as he was fully adjusted to the thickness.   
  
Vav has never experienced this sort of tightness and warmth before... Vav physically trembled at the pleasure coursing through his body and experimentally rolled his hips forward. "A-Ah, Mogar~" The hero breathed, looking down at the man with hazy eyes. "H-How is it?"   
  
Mogar let out a shaky moan at the movement inside him. "F-Feels weird. B-But starting to feel good" he gruffed out and gasped as the hero moved inside him again. Why did this foreign sensation feel good? Mogar has never in his life experienced something of this nature, but the feeling of his rear being stuffed by the person he trusted the most felt remarkably good. "Y-You can move now. M-Mogar is fine now" he reassured as he tightened his legs around Vav's waist.   
  
Vav's eyes seemed to brighten up when Mogar gave him the green light, huffing out through his nose once he began to pull his hips back. With the head just inside he then pushed back inside of the other with a soft moan leaving his mouth. So good, so good... "H-How is it?" He mumbled out, his thumb gently rubbing at Mogar's shaft.   
  
Mogar let out soft moans and dipped his back and closed his eyes in ecstasy and bit his lip as the blue hero moved in and out of him. "S-So good. It's strange, but it feels good and I like it" he confessed and let out a breathy gasp as the plump head inside him struck that sensitive spot inside his anal cavity.   
  
A breathy smile was now on his face as he snuggled even closer to the other, rubbing his hands all over that beautifully bloated tummy. With his hips slowly grinding up against Mogar, he reached back to pick up a nice chocolate chip cookie and brought it over to the other's lips. "H-Here, want another cookie?" Vav huffed out, licking his lips as he slowly thrusted forward.   
  
Mogar's ears perked up at the mention of "cookie" and he opened his bleary eyes and licked his lips as the cookie was right at his lips and he eagerly wolfed it down, adding to numerous tasty treats that were already swelling his stomach. "P-Please, h-harder" he pleaded as he swallowed the delicious cookie.   
  
A soft breathless smile appeared on his face as he sped up his movements, rolling his hips forward into that lovely hole. Full, content, and in deep pleasure, Mogar really looked like he was having the time of his life and it made Vav's heart just swell up. "Yeah? Does that feel good?" He murmured out, wiping away the chocolate off Mogar's lips as he thrusted forward even harder.   
  
Mogar released breathy shuddery moans and lustful growls and gripped tighter to the chair's legs as the wonderful pleasure was being bestowed upon him. "Y-Yes! Vav, so good~! P-Please don't stop!" he pleaded as his hole was slammed into repeatedly in a series of harsh thrus that were starting to rock the very chair Mogar was getting fucked in.   
  
Vav could feel Mogar twitch and squeeze around him as he fucked into the warmth below, eyes rolling back into his skull as he grabbed onto Mogar's hips to thrust even harder. "B-Bloody.. So good!" Vav huffed, reaching out to gently rub and pet Mogar's cheek. "Feels good, huh? Do you like it?"   
  
"H-Hah, Vav, yes! I-I love it!" the mighty warrior cried out in intense ecstasy as his rear was being the mating of a lifetime. Gods, Mogar has never felt sooo good. The girthy cock that was pounding away inside his once virgin rear was giving his hole a thorough ruining and Mogar couldn't help, but love it. The pleasure was so good and fuck was it making it hard to think straight, Mogar's tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted breathlessly and begged for more of the body numbing ecstasy.   
  
Looking down at the sight below was something truly earth-shattering for the hero. Seeing the usually brave and strong warrior now moaning and writhing beneath him, asking to be fucked even harder like a slut. It made Vav's mind fog up with arousal. "Y-You want more? Yeah?" The hero spoke out, gently caressing at his cheek.   
  
Mogar eagerly nodded his head and leaned up to lick Vav's lips. "P-Please. Give me all you have. Want more from you and only you" he pleaded in a breathy tone and licked the blue hero's lips again before just outright shoving his tongue into Vav's mouth and let out a high pitched moan as he tasted the inside of the British man's mouth.   
  
Vav was thoroughly caught off guard by the sudden kiss but quickly returned it with matching eagerness, eyes fluttering shut as his hips speeded. So warm and tight... Vav gripped even tighter at the warrior's hips and groaned against his lips as he took on a rough pounding speed.   
  
Mogar panted into Vav's mouth as the fucking took on a much faster pace, but still nonetheless oh so deliciously hard pace. But, he knew the blue hero could go harder than this. "I-Is this the hardest, ah, you can go? P-Please, mate me harder than this" he pleaded with a rough bite to Vav's lips. Mogar wanted to feel the ache and soreness in his rear for days to come and fuck did he want it.   
  
Surprised by the utter audacity the other had to speak in such a manner, Vav quirked an eyebrow up at that and smirked. "Getting all defiant because you're all high and mighty, Mogs?" The hero huffed out, planting a rough spank onto his cheek before gripping onto his hips and began to pound into his ass like no tomorrow. "Nhg.. h-how's this for faster, lad?"   
  
Mogar tossed his head back and let out a series of loud cries as the blue hero, despite his skinny and lanky frame and was a bit weaker than the warrior, was absolutely giving it to him just the way Mogar wanted. "H-Hah a-ah hah~! T-That's it, hah!" Mogar could barely get out his words because the ferocious thrusts were definitely melting his brain, his tongue hanging out causing drool to drip down uncontrollably and his half lidded hazy eyes crossed from the unbearable lust and bliss that was swimming through his being.   
  
Feeling that deep pleasure flowing throughout his dick and the unstoppable force of his approaching orgasm had him slamming harder and harder into Mogar's ass, leaning over to bury his head between the crook of his neck. "A-Ah! Your arse is so tight..! Who knew you'd, shit, take a liking to getting ass-rammed by me?" He teased out with a big grin on his face, knowing Mogar was always so embarrassed about being vulnerable.   
  
Mogar indeed felt his face flush even deeper at the teasing words, but he knew that it was true. He absolutely like-no, he absolutely  _ loved _ getting taken like this. Despite his usually brash nature, he would always submit before Vav now that the blue hero showed what he was really capable of. And fuck, were those delicious thrusts telling the same story. They were so hard and almost painful, yet the constant rhythmic sound of skin smacking against each other paired oh so nicely with the banging of the chair that rocked on its legs as the two heroes consummated in it.   
  
"G-God, what a little slut you are.. Taking a rough shagging like a little cockwhore!" Vav snarled out with uncharacteristic growls leaving him, letting his hand pressed down against Mogar's throat just a tad bit to add to the merciless thrusting. "You're close, aren't you?" He huffed, slipping on one of his slow-mo gloves. What for was unknown to Mogar.   
  
Mogar was in absolute heaven and the hand around his windpipe only served to ascend him higher. He would forever come to Vav if he ever needed to be fucked like this cause he knew no one else could give him this kind of pleasure like Vav was bestowing onto him right now. And the constant wailing against his swollen bundle of nerves was even starting to push him closer to that end he felt earlier and god did he want it.   
  
"Beg for it, love.. Mhhf, I-I want to hear you beg for me to fuck you until you're cumming all over yourself like a dirty boy.." The blue hero hissed out with teeth clenched in pleasure. He pulled his hand away from Mogar's throat just to allow him to speak, digging his nails into his hips.   
  
Now, that he could breathe, Mogar took in as much air as he needed. "P-Please. P-Please, you're so good! Feel so good inside me! Please let me cum for you!" he pleaded and clenched around Vav's spearing length to entice him to keep fucking him.   
  
Vav's body was actually shaking in deep need to release inside of the man, using his ungloved hand to rapidly stroke at Mogar's dick. "A-Alright, cum. Cum for me." He huffed out, using the last bit of energy to slam into him even harder.   
  
Mogar's sultry cries grew louder and louder and his breathing came out in fast huffs as the punishing thrusts were pushing him to his end, his cock swelling and turning purple at the head the closer he was getting.   
  
Vav looked on with a dominating glare full of deep lust, giving Mogar no breaks to breathe or to even prepare for possibly his first orgasm. He didn't know if Mogar was sexually educated at all, but he seemed to know that he was getting close. His gloves were already charging up in preparation, Vav's eyes glued on that swelling cock.   
  
Mogar's hips began bucking up wildly and his back arched up as his end was right there. "V-Vav~!" the warrior called out, tears streaming down as the overstimulation was getting too much and then with a few more thrusts, he tossed his head back against the chair and cried out in joyous ecstasy as he came, spurting thick ropes of cum all over Vav's hand and his swollen stomach.   
  
Once the first rope of cum sputtered out of the man, he quickly yanked up his glove and let his slow-mo powers overtake the warrior. His intentions were very simple: drag his orgasm for as long as he could. Vav smirked in triumph as he saw Mogar's cum now slowly shooting out of his length, face twisting up in pleasure as he arched up.   
  
Mogar's eyes widened and he whined loudly as the waves of his orgasm were now being slowed down. He swiveled his eyes down and whined again as he saw the slo-mo waves being administered to his body by that familiar glove of the blue hero's. "V-Vav, please" he begged and bucked his hips against the continuous thrusts.   
  
The waves flowing through Mogar's body would allow him to relive that orgasmic feeling even longer, Vav releasing his own hardy groan as he was getting close as well. "F-Fuck, close.." He huffed out, keeping his grip on the warrior's hip strong as he slowed down his thrusts just a bit.   
  
Mogar practically withered in his chair and thrust his hips along with Vav's, letting out whorish moans as the overstimulation was starting get a bit too much now that he was being hit with the slow orgasmic waves. "S-So good! Please, let me cum, let me cum, let me cum" he pleaded with the blue hero and brought his head down for another breathy open mouth kiss.   
  
Finally, he decided that he was ready to stop all the messing around and get to the end of the session, stopping the slow waves once he threw his glove to the side and pounded those last few into Mogar, grunting as he felt those walls tighten up around him. “Come on, Mogs. Cum for me now. Cum just for me” he breathed out as he jerked off Mogar at the same time.   
  
Mogar let out a loud cry as his orgasm returned to a normal speed and bucked his hips as his cum spurted wildly both on his stomach and making a mess on the floor. Stuttery groans left his mouth as the waves continued to wash over him before sighed at the last dribble.   
  
Vav let out a rough moan and grinded up into the twitching hole, looking down at the tired man below him. 

"F-Fuck.. You're really cute when you cum~" He purred out, looking over the big mess he managed to make and slid out of the other. They still had all these treats... Vav made use of his time and quickly scooped up the type of cookie Mogar favored most and eagerly began to stroke himself over it, grinding his teeth in pleasure.   
  
Mogar panted heavily in the chair as never before has he had an intense earth shattering orgasm like that before and never before as he felt so exhausted afterwards, but here was and god was rear aching. The bear warrior opened his hazy eyes and looked up at the blue hero and was confused for a bit as to why Vav's face was like that until Mogar's eyes drifted down to the sight of the chocolate chip cookie in the British man's hand while the other was rapidly jerking up and down his still hard length. "W-What is Vav doing?" he breathed out as he continued to watch the erotic scene.   
  
Before Mogar could receive a verbal answer, he got it through Vav's physical actions. With a jolt he quickly came all over the chocolatey treat with his head tilting back in a moan, body quivering at the shocks running through his body. Now his semen coated the delicacy almost like a type of icing, and he waved it around Mogar's face with a grin. "How about one last cookie?"   
  
Mogar swallowed at the delicacy before him and the utter hotness of the blue hero's spent now coating the light brown treat. And honestly, how could he refuse such a tempting offer especially with that lustful look in Vav's eyes. Keeping his dark eyes locked with Vav's, Mogar leaned forward and bit into the cookie and chewed it, letting out a moan at both the delicious chocolate taste and the slightly salty taste of the British man's seed.   
  
If he wasn't so tired, he might have found himself getting another boner just by the sight alone. "That's it, eat it up..." Vav murmured, gently petting the top of Mogar's head as he chowed down on the sweet treat covered in his own spunk. Who knew Vav enjoyed so much control like this.   
  
Mogar hungrily stuffed the rest of the cum covered cookie in his mouth and even moaned and licked his lips at the gooey taste of Vav's spent. "Tastes good he said around the cookie and happily swallowed it down.   
  
Grinning down at him, he slowly helped the bear warrior up onto his feet and led him over to the comfy couch where the two happily flopped down onto. They both were absolutely sexed-out for the night, wrapping an arm around the purring man. "We.. gotta do that more often."   
  
Mogar hummed in appreciation as he laid on top of the skinny hero and buried his face into Vav's shirt covered chest. "Indeed. Vav has given Mogar lots of tasty things and has mated with me as well. Now, Mogar is full and would like to stay like this forever" he purred and sighed with content and closed his heavy eyes.   
  
Well, it was put rather bluntly, but Vav took it nonetheless. His lithe fingers would gently slide up between Mogar's head of curls to soothingly scratch at his scalp, enjoying the thick purr that emanated from him. "Mhh, good boy.." Vav hummed out.


End file.
